2012
and Kermit at the Just For Laughs Festival.]] Television & Movies * Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, television debut on PBS series Independent Lens, April 5 * Sesame Street season 43, September 24 (Elmo: The Musical debuts, replacing Elmo's World) * The Muppets All-Star Comedy Gala, autumn * I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story announced, to be released in 2013 * Untitled Sesame Street movie announced on June 19, release date unknown International Television & Movies *''The Muppets'' is released in Australia, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in New Zealand, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in Dominican Republic, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovenia, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Costa Rica, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Panama, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Serbia, January 11 *''The Muppets'' is released in Argentina, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Czech Republic, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hungary, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Colombia, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Iceland, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Romania, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Uruguay, January 13 *''Die Muppets'' is released in Germany, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hong Kong, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Bulgaria, January 20 *''Muppety'' is released in Poland, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Vietnam, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Croatia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovakia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Indonesia, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in South Africa, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in Greece, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Portugal, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 2 (German) *''I Muppet'' is released in Italy, February 3 *''The Muppets'' is released in Spain, February 3 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 3 (Ticino) *''The Muppets'' is released in The Netherlands, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in Ireland, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in the United Kingdom, February 10 *''The Muppets'' is released in Belgium, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Malta, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Korea, February 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in Turkey, February 17 *''The Muppets'' is released in Sweden, March 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in The Philippines, March 21 *''The Muppets'' is released in Ukraine, March 29 *''Les Muppets'' is released in France, April 11 *''The Muppets'' is released in Russia, April 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Lithuania, May 18 *''The Muppets'' is released in Japan, May 19 International Commercials *Fisherman's Friend, January (Germany) *Cravendale, February 6 (United Kingdom) Appearances *Abby Cadabby on The Sunny Side Up Show, January 4 *Cookie Monster and Elmo on Good Morning America, January 5 *Kermit the Frog on Sex, God, Rock ‘n Roll with Stuart Davis & Kandyse McClure, January 12 *Miss Piggy on Project Runway All-Stars, January 19 *Kermit and Miss Piggy at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *Oscar the Grouch on Jimmy Kimmel Live, February 26 *The Swedish Chef on Walmart online video, March 8 *Kermit, Miss Piggy and Walter on Good Morning America, March 13 *Miss Piggy on Bravo's Watch What Happens Live, March 13 *Kermit and Miss Piggy on The View, March 14 *Kermit on The Colbert Report, March 14 *Miss Piggy on Anderson, March 15 *Kermit and Walter on Entertainment Tonight, March 19 *Miss Piggy on The Talk, March 21 *Statler and Waldorf on The Soup, March 21 *Miss Piggy on Entertainment Tonight, March 21 *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem on Jimmy Kimmel Live, March 21 *Miss Piggy on Fashion Police, March 30 *Cookie Monster on The Chew, April 2 *Kermit and the Swedish Chef on The View, April 12 *The Puppet Up! cast on The Celebrity Apprentice, April 15 *Kermit, Miss Piggy and the Muppets on The Bachelorette, May 21 *Grover and Telly Monster on Fox & Friends, May 31 *Elmo and Rosita on Coming Home, June 1 *Elmo on Today, June 7 *Elmo, Grover and Abby Cadabby on Today, August 9 *Elmo and Kevin Clash on Barefoot Contessa, August 18 *Grover on Good Afternoon America, August 22 Live Appearances *Grover at Qualcomm's Consumer Electronics Show 2012 keynote, January 11 *Carmen Osbahr and Pam Arciero, Westport Cinema Initiative screening of Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, January 28 *Elmo at the Drama League of New York gala, February 6 *Scooter at TED2012, February 29 *Statler and Waldorf at The Secret Policeman's Ball, March 4 *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Animal, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Pepe, Walter, and Sweetums at The Hollywood Walk of Fame to receive The Muppets' star, March 20 *Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and Gordon at The White House Easter Egg Roll, April 9 *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Pepe at the NYC & Company Visitor Center in Midtown Manhattan to become the official 2012 NYC Family Ambassadors, April 13 *Characters from Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas appear at the Jim Henson's Musical World concert at Carnegie Hall, April 14 *Kermit and Miss Piggy at CinemaCon in Las Vegas, Nevada, April 24 *Cookie Monster at TEDMED2012, April *Elmo at Jamie Lynn's Kitchen, May 20 *Elmo, Rosita, Gordon, and Matt Rogers on the Intrepid Sea, Air and Space Museum, May *Eric Jacobson and Super Grover 2.0 at San Diego Comic-Con, July International Appearances *Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy at Die Muppets premiere press conference in Germany, January 18 (live appearance) *Miss Piggy at Michael Michalsky's studio for Berlin Fashion Week, January 18 (live appearance) *Statler & Waldorf on Upps - Die Muppets sind los!, January 19 *Kermit on Radio Energy Berlin, January 19 *Kermit & Miss Piggy on SAT.1 Frühstücksfernsehen, January 20 *Kermit & Miss Piggy at Los Muppets premiere press conference in Spain, January 23 (live appearance) *Kermit at the National Television Awards, January 25 , *Kermit & Miss Piggy at The Sun, January 26 (live appearance) *Kermit & Miss Piggy at The Muppets premiere press conference in the United Kingdom, January 26 (live appearance) *Miss Piggy on neoParadise, January 26 *Kermit, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy on The Chris Moyles Show, January 27 *Kermit & Miss Piggy on The Jonathan Ross Show, January 28 *Kermit, The Swedish Chef, Statler & Waldorf on Albert Heijn commercials, January & February *Miss Piggy & Kermit on Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera, February 4 *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Rizzo the Rat & Beaker on T4 Muppet Takeover, February 5 *Kermit on Daybreak, February 10 *Miss Piggy hosting the red carpet at The Orange British Academy Film Awards, February 13 (taped February 12) *Statler and Waldorf at The Secret Policeman's Ball, March 9 *Pferd, Wolle, Carsten Morar-Haffke and Martin Paas on DAS!, March 20 *Oscar the Grouch at the Philippine Pediatric Society's annual convention, May *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on Daybreak, June 11 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on Loose Women, June 11 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on The Heart FM Network, June 12 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn at the HMV Oxford Circus, June 13 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on Magic 105.4 FM, June 13 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on OK!, June 13 *Kermit & Pepe the King Prawn on Empire Podcast, June 15 *Elmo & Cookie Monster on The Project, July 2 *The Muppets at the Just for Laughs comedy festival in Montreal, Canada, July 26 *Elmo, Grover & Abby Cadabby on This Morning, August 9 *Abby Cadabby on Milkshake!, August 10 Books *''Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: Clash of the Class Clowns, spring *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, summer *The Muppets: The Doodle Book, September 18 *Frogs, Hogs, Weirdos & What-nots'' Home Video *''Elmo's World: Favorite Things!, February 7 *The Muppets, March 20 *Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, April 3 *Big Elmo Fun, April 3 *Elmo's Magic Numbers, July 10 *Elmo's Alphabet Challenge, August 14 *Best of Friends, September 4 *Making Friends, October 2 *The Muppet Christmas Carol'' Blu-ray, November 6 *''Sesame Street: Old School: Volume 3, November 6 *A Special Sesame Street Christmas, November 6 International Home Video *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 1: Der Arztbesuch, March 16 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 2: Alles meins!, March 16 *Los Muppets, March 23 *Os Muppets, March 28 *Les Muppets, le retour, May 2 *Die Muppets, May 24 *I Muppet, May 30 *Los Muppets, June 6 *布偶历险记, July 10 *ザ・マペッツ ブルーレイ, August 22 *The Best of Red, August 27 Video Games *LittleBigPlanet'' level pack, January *''Disney Universe'' add-ons, March *''Elmo's Musical Monsterpiece, June 15 *Kinect Sesame Street TV, September 18 *Just Dance: Disney Party; "The Muppet Show Theme" from ''The Muppets is one of the featured songs, October 23 Storybooks *''Grouchy Hugs, January 3 *Up, Down, Around Town: A Book About Opposites, January 10 *The Muppets: Lights, Camera, Action! Fan Book, February 6 *Bert and Ernie Go Camping, February 14 *Cookie Monster's Busy Day, February 14 *The Muppets Read-Along Storybook and CD, March 13'' *''Elmo's Mommy, March 27 *Miss Piggy in the Spotlight, April 3 *Green and Bear It, April 3 *Simple Science Experiments with Elmo and Friends: Water and Earth, April 19 *Elmo Goes to School!, June 5 *The Sesame Street Learning Library, June 21 *Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book, June 26 *Is My Face Red!, June 26 *Over on Sesame Street, June 26 *Kermit's Costume Caper, summer *Firsts!, July 24 *Starry Songs, August 1 *Elmo's Rockin' Rhyme Time!, August 7 *Get Moving with Elmo!, August 7 *The Muppets: Presto, Gonzo!, September 18 *Circle of Friends, September 25 *Elmo's Christmas Hugs, October 2 *Sesame Street Holiday Gift Set, October 16 *The Muppets: The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas, October 16 Comics *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 1, January 3 *Die Muppet Show Band 3: Auf Tour, January 12 *Die Muppet Show Band 4: Familientreffen, February 9 *Die Muppet Show Spezial 2: Muppet Robin Hood, March 8 *Die Muppet Show Band 5: Gruselgewusel, May *The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Four Seasons, July 4 *Die Muppet Show Spezial 3: Muppet Schneewittchen, September *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 2, October 16 *Sesame Street #1, fall Merchandise *''The Muppets PEZ dispensers, January *Muppet puppets (Build-A-Bear) *Disney Racers, spring *The Muppets Collectible Figures, spring *Muppet vinyl figures *Muppet bobblehead dolls (Funko) *Classic ABC/123 Wood Blocks & Cart featuring Kermit the Frog block, summer Music videos *"Share It Maybe" People *Judy Freudberg dies, June 10 *Jerry Nelson dies, August 23 Business *The Jim Henson Company ends its partnership with Chick-fil-A, July Attractions and Events *Jim Henson's Fantastic World **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), January 1 - March 4, 2012 *ToonSeum presents "Animating Haring!", featuring art by Bill Davis, created for Keith Haring-inspired animation on Sesame Street, October 22, 2011 to February 26, 2012 *"Man or Muppet" wins the Oscar for Best Original Song at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *The Muppets receive a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, March 20 *The Case of the Stolen Show, interactive Muppet game debuts aboard the Disney Fantasy during its maiden voyage, March 31 *Jim Henson's Musical World concert at Carnegie Hall, April 14 2012 2012